


Story time

by Talokina



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, Dreams, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Identity Reveal, Karen's POV, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Karen dreamt her life was a fairy tale and the one time it was. </p><p>The story is double-sided, one the one side Karen's dreams, on the other side real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story time

Karen arrived at her new apartment and was glad that she even made it, as her legs started to tremble out of fatigue. Work has been busy as they were all working on a new case but she didn't want to abandon the boys so she stayed, helping where she could. She fell on her bed and had to use her last remaining strength to take of her clothes before slipping under her blanket.

Well, there's one good thing about it, Karen thought as she closed her eyes, she was so tired that maybe she would sleep today without nightmares.

 

Karen suddenly found herself in a large ballroom, wearing a gorgeous emerald gown. Her blonde hair was styled into an elegant bun and she was wearing glass slippers which were surprisingly comfortable. Wait glass slippers? Her mind seemed to process this new world. Her first thought was about the Disney movie. Was she Cinderella?

This must be a dream she concluded, and she might as well can enjoy it. She paced down the stairs and admired the twirling couples, one more elegant and beautiful than the other. The orchestra playing in the background was superb and she found herself humming to it.

Someone gently put a hand on her back and she was astonished to see Matt – or well, Dream Matt – standing next to her, wearing a black suit and looking devilishly handsome.

“I think you might want to dance” he suggested, “could I have the pleasure?”

He didn’t wear his glasses so Karen wasn’t sure whether Dream Matt was blind or not. But honestly, sometimes even real Matt surprised her that she almost forgot his blindness, like he knew more than you would think.

“Yes I would love to” she replied and took his hand and soon the world was spinning. Dream Matt was an exceptionally gifted dancer she thought, and found herself loving this dream.

“You’re so silent, Milady” he stated and Karen hoped she didn’t become red.

“Well I’m appreciating this pleasant dance and this wonderful night Milord” she replied, smiling. “I have the feeling that time flies when I’m with you.”

He smiled back at her and twirled her like a princess in a Disney movie. Karen was so happy she almost ignored the loud stoking noises of the clock.

Oh no, she thought, remembering the fairy tale, she needed to leave now. She didn’t know why and it was silly, this was a dream after all, but she had to leave, something was urging her to. She found no rational explanation but somehow Karen knew that she couldn't stay.

“I’m sorry but I have to go” she mumbled before running towards the exit of the ballroom, leaving a confused Dream Matt behind her. He started to follow her and caught up quickly so Karen thanked whoever was responsible for this dream for the comfortable slippers. She turned around one last time before stepping out of the room and saw Matt reaching out for her, his face and mix of hope and longing and her heart ached at the sight of it.

 

Of course, that was the moment she woke up. Groaning she shot a glance at her alarm clock and shrieked. The nightmares didn’t let her sleep and the good dreams seemed to let her sleep too long she concluded, as she quickly put on a dress and headed towards Nelson and Murdock.

It seemed that Foggy and Matt seemed to have overslept too because they didn’t say anything when she entered, greeting them cheeringly. Or they decided to act like gentlemen and ignore her late arrival.

“Karen, I need your help.” Matt asked and suddenly the dream and their dance flashed before her eyes, making her grin like a six-year-old before Christmas.

“Yes of course what can I do?” she offered and stepped into his office.

“I need you to research something.” he explained, handing her a file and she went back to her desk. The information Matt needed were about the same case they’ve been working on since a while so she was familiar with it. The sleep really revitalized her so she was motivated and after a while she caught herself humming the melody from her dream and the boys heard it too.

“Spill the beans Karen,” Foggy screamed from his office, “who is the guy and is he treating you right?”

Karen chuckled before replying “There is no guy Foggy, I’m just in a good mood.”

“Well, you can continue humming if you want to” she heard Matt say, “I like it.”

She blushed and continued humming until they all decided to call it a day, as they all agreed that they’ve been progressing quite nicely. Sometimes they would go and drink something at Josie’s but not today, as Matt and Foggy both yawned and she felt tired too. She still had to catch up some sleep.

“Good night guys,” she said “until tomorrow” and stepped out of Nelson and Murdock to go home. On her way home she started humming again and danced into her apartment. This was a wonderful dream and I want to thank God or whoever for it, she mused as she quickly ate a pop tart before going to bed, and I hope that it won’t be followed by an equally terrifying nightmare.

 

This time, the dream version of her was wearing a simple pink dress and brown sandals and her hair was braided. She was standing in front of a pub called the snuggly duckling where some obvious noise was coming from.

This is Tangled, she recognized the fairy tale, and she was Rapunzel. A few years ago she went to watch this awesome movie on a date, with a horrible date partner. She shuddered at the thought and followed the noise into the pub.

If she recalled correctly that was the part where she sang with the ruffians, along with Flynn Rider.

As she entered the pub, she heard a menacing, deep voice cheer “At least we have you now, Flynn Rider.” and saw a group of ruffians trying to constrain Flynn Rider, who, thanks to her obvious crush and hilarious fantasy, looked again like Matt. He was wearing brown trousers, a white shirt and a turquoise vest and his face seemed to lit up at the sight of her.

“Hello Blondie,” he greeted her and at the same time tried to bring some distance between him and the ruffians, “why don’t you explain our situation to the gentlemen?”

It was clear that he needed some help and she was sure that she needed him on her side for his new dream adventure, so Karen tried to remember what they were singing about in the movie.

“Dreams” she whispered, before repeating it more loudly, “I have a dream.” She dreamed of a Hell’s Kitchen free from violence and corruption, and of course, of her friends (and Matt) sometimes.

This must have been the wrong answer because suddenly everyone was silent and looked at the door at the end of the bar, where someone was coming from. Foggy approached her and Karen had to bit her lip to prevent her from giggling. It seemed that nice, helpful Foggy, who was always joking, was the owner of this bar. He slowly came nearer and leaned his head towards her, and Karen tried her best to stay calm while making sense out of this more menacing Dream Foggy.

“I had a dream once too” he whispered in her ear and gestured towards a poor chained musician, who immediately started to play the accordion. Everyone started belting out about their dreams and Karen was amazed by their dreams, like the intimidating, big thug who wanted to open an animal shelter or the timid guy who dreamed of performing an opera.

She saw familiar faces in the pub, like Josie standing behind the counter or Elena Cardenas distributing food to the singing crowd. Her heart hurt at the sight of her and she turned away, focusing again on Foggy. Eventually even he started to sing, and Karen was reminded of the day where she caught him singing in the office.

Dream Foggy sang about helping people and she chuckled over the obvious parallels of Dream Foggy and the real Foggy.

“Come on Rider, now it’s your turn.” he challenged Matt, and by the smile the latter shot Foggy Karen concluded that Dream Matt and Foggy may be friends. Even in her dreams these two were inseparable, she pondered.

All eyes were on Matt when he started singing and Karen was taken aback by his singing. She has always liked the sound of this voice but his singing… She tried very hard not to swoon while Matt was chanting about justice and doing what’s right. Some things never change, she thought as she cheered for him.

“Oh no.” she heard a ruffian mutter and suddenly Matt was at her side.

“We need to leave.” he hissed, dragging her towards the counter. “You don’t want to meet him or his henchman, trust me.” he said and suddenly Foggy was at their side, pulling a lever and thus opening a trap door. They were too late, however, because Karen saw who entered and her blood ran cold. Wesley, the man she shot, the man she killed just entered the pub and she started trembling.

“Wesley.” Foggy and Matt murmured in unison. “He means no good and his boss is even worse. They are trying to take down Corona." Matt explained before dragging her towards the trap door.

“Ready?” he asked, a smug grin on her face. She took his hand and together they left the pub, heading into the darkness.

 

Karen woke up in her apartment, darkness still around her and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her heartbeat. He even follows me into her joyful dreams, she thought miserably, before standing up. Funnily she awoke 10 minutes before her alarm clock, so she prepared breakfast and dressed up before leaving.

Today she arrived on time and saw Matt and Foggy drinking Champagne out of plastic cups.

“Oh well,” she chortled, “am I interrupting something?”

“There she is, our wonderful secretary,” Foggy boasted while beaming with joy, “working for the best damn attorneys in Hell’s Kitchen.” Foggy started waltzing through the office and Karen raised an eyebrow.

“We have a witness for the case who can testify our client’s innocence” Matt explained, “so finally justice wins.” Matt has been sure of the client’s innocence from the beginning on and he was right after all.

“Guys, I have an idea.” she proposed, “We should go to a karaoke bar.” The last dream was still swirling through her mind and she really wanted to hear both of them sing again.

“Great idea” Foggy approved, “we haven’t done this since college.” “You should hear him sing,” Foggy added while winking at her, “all the girls at the bar used to fall for him like ripe fruits from a tree.”

“You’re exaggerating” Matt countered, a grin on his face, “they were falling for both of us.”

A Kingdom for some photos of college Matt and Foggy, she thought for the hundredth time, imagining all follies they must have done.

“I would love to Karen,” Matt apologized while turning towards her, “but I don’t have time today. I’m sure that we will find another day.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Foggy rolling her eyes at Matt but she just shrugged and answered “I’m sure we will.”

Still drunk from their apparent victory, they left Nelson and Murdock in the late afternoon so Karen had some quality time for herself. First she went to a florist to buy two bouquets of flowers, one for Elena and one for Ben and went to the cemetery to place them on their graves.

Sometimes she wanted to rage because of the unfairness of their deaths and hated Fisk even more, who was hopefully rotting in his cell. But then again, she reminded herself of the good in her life and that it’s worth fighting for.

After the cemetery she went grocery shopping and then home, where she decided to take a relaxing bath before watching a movie and eating ice cream. By the time she reached her favourite part of the movie, she was already fast asleep.

 

Oh well, third time is a charm, she thought as she found herself besides a large tree. She was wearing a blue dress and looked around. She was standing in some sort of forest and observed a crowd going all into the same directions. She saw Marci Stahl, who had white bunny ears and a tail, looking at her Rolex watch while muttering that she was too late.

She decided to follow them into a large building, looking like some weird mix between a courtroom and a box ring. The people all gathered around the two opponents and she gasped at the sight of Matt and Wilson Fisk. They were staring at each other and she saw Foggy and Marci standing next to him. She pushed herself through the crowd and tried to reach them, but it was useless, as the crowd seemed to move against her.

“The session Fisk versus Murdock has begun.” a voice announced and everyone was silent and waiting.

“Good people,” Matt commenced, “we are here because I want to inform you that Wilson Fisk, the self-explained hero of this city, is not who he seems. He has infested this city, waiting for it to wither so that he could rebuild it after his view. I’m here because I can’t allow this.”

A symphony of Ohs and Ahs could be heard from the crowd and Karen couldn’t wait for Fisk’s reaction.

“Mister Fisk, you may reply and defend yourself.” the voice announced again.

“I’m here today because again, I want to convince you that I only have the best intentions for Hell’s Kitchen to give this city what it deserves.” Fisk claimed.

Karen couldn’t shake off the feeling that Dream Fisk started to lose his nerves. He had always been supported by Wesley and his other “business partners” and seeing him alone, even in a dream, somehow made him less threatening.

“But you are not giving the city what it needs, you’re only destroying it. On your way to your Hell’s Kitchen,” Matt countered, emphasizing the last three words, “you’ve ruined and taken countless lives, like Ben Ulrich’s and Elena Cadenas’. Do you deny your actions?” Matt pointed towards a man she recognized as Carl Hoffman and added “I have a witness.”

Karen heard some people agreeing to Matt’s statement and she saw how other started to distance themselves from Fisk. The crowd seemed to act like one single person, highly anticipating Fisk’s answer, who reminded Karen of a trapped animal ready to attack.

“Very well, Mister Murdock you’ve won the round in the court but this isn’t over” Fisk warned him, “because I am going to win in the ring!”

With these words all hell broke loose, as even in her dream Fisk would have countless henchmen who started to attack the screaming crowd. Karen tried to fight against the frightened mass and moved towards the centre where Fisk and Matt were fighting.

She wondered if her subconscious mind was starting to confuse things, because Matt was fighting just like the men in the mask, just like Daredevil, dodging Fisk’s attacks and countering.

“Karen be careful!” she heard Foggy scream, who was fighting some thugs with a baseball bat and found herself eye to eye with James Wesley, who seemed to have become her personal demon.

“We meet again, Miss Page.” Dream Wesley stated before charging at her. In this moment, Karen decided not to freeze like a scared rabbit, but grabbed into her purse (It seems that in dreams you can make things appear) and sprayed pepper spray right into his face before kicking him and watched how he was knocked out. She grinned, satisfied with her actions, although it was just a dream, and focused again on Matt and Fisk.

Her fight must have distract Matt for a second, because he didn’t react to Fisk charging at him and pulling him to the ground. Fisk wrapped his hands around Matt’s throat and leaned towards him.

“I killed all these people” he whispered before starting to choke him. It seemed that the statement gave Matt the energy he needed, because he quickly raised his elbows to struck Fisk in the face before rolling away from him and standing up.

“The fight is over.” the mysterious voice announced and she looked towards the origin of the voice. Ben, Elena and countless other people started to join them, cheering over Fisk’s defeat. Matt and Foggy fist bumped each other before they ran towards her, engulfing her in a group hug.

“We all were incredible.” she bubbled, feeling safe as she relived the victory of Fisk again in this dream.

 

This time the ringing of her alarm clock awoke her and she was almost startled by it.

"Wow,”, Karen said out lout, still processing what her Dream self just experienced, “this dream wins the title of Dream of the year as it was even better than the two previous ones.”

Feeling like she needed to honour this lovely dream, and of course the lack of nightmares, she put on her favourite skirt and a white blouse and visited her beloved little bakery where you could find the most delicious pastries. After leaving it with a full stomach, she passed a newspaper stand and got immediately drawn towards the front page of the daily.

 _Daredevil rages on the docks, saving countless lives by dismantling a human-trafficking ring_. The picture below showed the vigilante, wearing his new red suit, beating up several people. Karen bought a copy and continued her way towards Nelson and Murdock, where they surely would talk about the happenings of last night on the docks.

“Have you seen the newspaper?” she asked while entering the office, eager to know their reactions.

“Oh yes,” Foggy replied, trying to keep his voice neutral, but Karen recognized a slight disgruntled undertone in his voice, “our local hero saved the city again.”

“Exactly.” Karen said, “isn’t that good?” she argued.

“Well his actions may help Hell’s Kitchen but he still acts above the law.” Foggy countered and Karen turned towards Matt, wanting to know his opinion.

“Well I think that whatever he did was to help this city, and although his ways are different than ours, we should honour his efforts.” Matt explained.

The conversation over Daredevil seemed to be over so everyone focused again on his work but Karen had the impression that mot everything has been said . They finished their client’s case and he was freed in the afternoon. The man, who has been falsely accused of murder, came to visit them, tears glittering in his eyes and handing them over some flowers and fancy chocolate. They all smiled and Matt and Foggy assured him that they were “only doing what was right.”

The case had been tricky because a high animal from the politics tried to put the blame on him, accusing him of the murder of a young woman. Apparently, after a gala at the Grand Hotel, the politician killed her in cold blood after she discovered some information she shouldn’t know, and then dumped her into the client’s garden, who had been her ex, so that he would be the obvious suspect. The politician was now prosecuted and his career was over.

The client left again and the three of them decided to go to Josie’s to celebrate (again). Karen loved the casual hanging out with Foggy and Matt and she was grateful that they had found and saved her. After a few drinks too much, they all went home. Her new apartment was close and she didn’t have to walk long, but at that time she still hurried, knowing what lurked underneath this city.

“Excuse me Miss, could you give me some directions?” she heard a voice say, and saw a men in an expensive car leaning towards her. She slowly approached and examined him. He was normally looking, wearing a suit and smiling at her and nothing about him seemed dangerous or uncommon. While explaining him the way to the Grand Hotel, she didn’t see the man approaching them, a late night jogger, until he put a napkin over the face and she started seeing stars.

 

Karen woke up with an enormous headache and her wrists cuffed to a chair, being in an abandoned factory or something. Slowly the memories began to come back and she started to panic, because this was no dream.

“Not again!” she cried out, “I have done nothing wrong.”

“You may have not, Miss Page,” a voice behind her explained, “but your employees have.” The guy from the car stepped into the light and took a seat on a chair vis-à-vis from her. She began to have a horrible déjà vu and tried not to despair.

“Your employees are the reason my brother is now prosecuted, and the good name of our family is now forever ruined, just like my career.” he said, obvious anger in his voice, “and now you and I have to fix this mess.”

“Me? I don’t understand...” she replied, “I can’t help you.”

“Oh you will, if you value your life.” he threatened, “You see, this factory is guarded so there is no way you can escape.” “You will convince Nelson and Murdock” he spat out their names, “to help my brother.”

Karen was trapped, with no way out, because her imprisoner wasn’t stupid or overconfident enough to put any weapons within her reach. Her wrists already began to hurt and her muscles ached. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. “Someone will notice that you are missing. Someone will save you.” she repeated in her head, hoping already that this certain someone was on his way, just like the first time.

“I guess you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting Daredevil?” she taunted, ignoring his threats.

“Don’t believe for a second that he will storm inside and rescue you like some sort of princess” her kidnapper snarled, standing up. “This is no fairy tale.”

They were interrupted by some henchman storming inside, talking to the man in some language Karen didn’t understand. The fear on his face was enough for her and she started to lean back in her chair.

“One move and she’s dead.” her capturer mumbled, stepping behind her and using her as a shield while pointing a gun at her. Daredevil slowly approached them, like a lion cornering his pray.

“You won’t” he growled, “unless you want this to become extremely painful for you.”

The politician’s brother stepped towards her, closing the little distance between them and that’s all she needed. After the incident with Wesley, she vowed to never again be so helpless and visited a self-defence course. Drawing energy from her dream, she drove her elbow into his stomach and smiled in satisfaction as he doubled over.

Daredevil moved like a snake, punching him in the face and thus knocking him out before frisking him for the handcuff keys. He kneeled before her and was completely silent while opening the handcuffs with efficiency. After her wrists were freed, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Well done.” were his only words and somehow this annoyed Karen.

“Wait a moment.” she called out, “I want to thank you, don’t disappear like that.” He was still standing there and waved her comment away with his hand.

“There is no need.” he stated and started to walk away again, this time faster.

Karen was reminded of her dream and how her subconscious mind had mixed up Daredevil and Matt. He didn’t want to talk because he’s afraid she might recognize his voice, she thought. Could it be that be subconscious mind knew more than herself?

“You will turn around and talk to me Matt Murdock.” she insisted, letting the words slip out of her mouth.

There were two possibilities now. Either she was crazy and Daredevil would disappear, hoping that he would never have to save this lunatic again, or she hit the nail on the head. He turned around and again approached her. Karen felt like a whole lifetime passed between this moment.

“So you know.” he said after a while, taking of his helmet.

Oh yes, she was not crazy and she just found out that my employee is a vigilante.

“I figured it out today.” she replied.

“What gave me away?” he asked, with genuine interest in his voice.

My dreams, she thought, but instead answered “Hard to explain. I wasn’t sure though.” She caught up with him, hands on her hips.

“You have a lot to explain.” she warned him and saw how Matt smiled at her. Her emotions were all over the place, she didn’t know if she was glad that she’s right, or angry at him or proud of him or maybe all of them.

“I will” he said and they both walked out of the factory.

 

“So that’s why you were arguing that time, ignoring each other.” she bursted out, using her chopsticks to point at Matt and Foggy. The trio was having Chinese in the office and they were all discussing Matt’s secret identity.

“You got it,” Foggy affirmed, “because I didn’t take it as lightly as you did with Mister Lawyer-by-day-vigilante-at-night here.”

“I’m glad that you know it, though,” he added, “because the whole secrecy was driving me nuts.”

“Me too.” Karen answered, feeling that knowing Matt’s secret just reinforced the bonds between the three of them.

“Knowing my secret can be dangerous,” Matt sighed, “and I never wanted to put you two into harm’s way. You’re important to me. ”

“You see?” Foggy uttered, “He’s mysterious and solitary, just like your average vigilante. But you won’t get rid of us, my friend.”

“Exactly,” Karen affirmed, “you’re not alone Matt, you never were.” and took his hand.

“Thank you Karen” Matt said while squeezing her hand, playing with the ring on her finger.

“We should really go to that karaoke bar.” Foggy pointed out, “But I hope you two won’t just sing love duets.”

Karen and Matt both started to blush slightly, neither of them letting go, and enjoyed the feeling of holding hands. By dreaming of fairy tales, Karen thought, she found her own.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fic :) Comments and kudos would be lovely. 
> 
> The third dream was a mix of Alice in Wonderland and the battle scene from Lion King.


End file.
